BioShock: Undersea Eden
by Jon Sessman
Summary: An adaptation of BioShock meant to expand upon Jack as a whole. I thought Jack was an intriguing character; but wasn't too defined.
1. Chapter 1:The Apollo Air Flight

BioShock: Undersea Eden

A fan fiction by Jon Sessman.

This is my personal apology to the troll fiction a while back. I was just trying to have a bit fun; and I felt bad about it afterwards. I think this one will be much more enjoyable.

Chapter 1: The Apollo Air Flight, No Gods or Kings

January....damn what a month. I was supposed to see my family in London today. They sent me a ticket to flight DF-0301 from San Francisco. Getting up early for it was a bitch; since my apartment was smack dab in the middle of the city; and I had to take a cab. Cold as hell; so I put on my Christmas sweater. My mom said I'd love the thing; but I dunno, I've never considered it my favorite. It doesn't cover up the chain links on my wrists....

Strange thing I know. I think I was drunk one time and I got them; I dunno. I just noticed them recently. I think I'm gonna get them removed in February. Just looking at them creeps me out. What do they even mean? I talked to my friends about it; and they've said I've always had it. That can't be right....

So after paying cab fare and rushing to SFO; I was finally getting on board. Walking through the terminal I could just think of how badly I could use a smoke. I brought a pack on me; but only got one cigarette left. I'm gonna have to get used to ordering some "fags" over in London.

So, after they go through the usual bullshit about how you need to fasten your seatbelt and put your seats in the upright position; we were finally ready to take off. I look around and I see the usual staples of an airplane flight, a kid who won't stop yapping; a snoring elderly man; and of course someone's going through the magazines in the seat pocket. Riveting entertainment, I guess...

About my family. Well, my mom; she's nice. A bit bossy; but she's a good soul. My dad's a bit grumpy. He never stops talking about how messed up things are over here. Gotta love the ex-pats I guess. What a perfect couple. But; I love them, even though they're a bit quirky.

I grabbed my wallet and looked at the pictures I had; me, my mom, and my dad. Goddamn; now that's a perfect family! I can't remember when we got this shoot; but it must have been recent. Just looking at the thing makes me feel like I live in a Norman Rockwell painting. Then the attendants started taking drink orders.

Mid-flight; finally! Gotta get my smoke in! It'll be a damn shame if they ban smoking on airplanes. I dunno what I could do without this. A couple of my friends are talking to me about cancer and all that stuff; but quitting takes serious balls. I think I'll quit after coming back though.

I reached around in my pocket and feel something else; a box. Strange....I don't remember that; must have been a late Christmas present. So; I pull it out; and there's a note along with it. "To Jack, from Mom and Dad with love. Would you kindly..." My folks have this habit of starting things off with "would you kindly", I never got that; I mean I guess it's polite, but it's still weird.

But out of all things, I passed out. Maybe I was just tired; I dunno. I could only hear a few screams and the repeating "altitude..." warning. I get to pass out and have a plane crash? That's one hell of a story. But then I heard a splash, opened my eyes, and saw that I was several feet underwater.

Water comes easy to me; I used to swim laps at the gym all the time. I was not gonna die this easily. I pushed to the surface by breast stroke, and saw the wreckage at the top. The plane was still burning, and no one else has survived.

I looked around and saw a lighthouse that wasn't so far away. I swam over, passing by some luggage and purses. Not even a sweater could stop the chills. I found the stairs to the place; lights on the sides began flickering on. I was breathing heavily now; chilled to the bone and soaked. The door was open, and there was nowhere else to go.

The place was pitch black, looked pretty old too. Then, I heard the door shut. Damn! It's locked. But then, lights pierced my eyes. I was standing face to face with a larger than life bust of an intimidating man. On a nearby plaque read "No Gods or Kings, Only Man". What the hell is going on in this place?


	2. Chapter 2: Revelry and Rapture

BioShock: Undersea Eden

A fan fiction by Jon Sessman.

Chapter 2: Revelry and Rapture

"No Gods or Kings, Only Man". I imagined a massive mob chanting it with unparalleled vigor. Why this place, though? In the middle of the Atlantic, where nobody's gonna see? Doesn't make much sense. I figured I'd check the place out; just to see what's going on.

It was like I was transported back through time. Art deco reliefs of fish on walls. Etched plates with phrases "In what country is there a place for people like me?" by one Andrew Ryan; along with things like "Art", "Science", and "Industry". Then there was one with an imposing "R" on it. What could that possibly mean? All leading up to an open bathysphere.

My mom says I always had a sense of adventure. I was the kind of kid who'd play hide and seek for hours. Guess I never lost that. Well, either that or it just came back; because I got in there and pulled that lever. Now who knows where I was going next?

I looked out the dusty window and saw the bubbly waters swirl about. There was even a sculpture marking the depths of the sea. Ten fathoms, eighteen fathoms....Then a projector screen unfurled in front of the window! Old-timey music playing while a slide showed "Brought to you by Incinerate! Plasmids by Ryan Industries!" A man was lighting a woman's cigarette with his finger; flames shooting out of it. How the hell do you get that to happen?

Suddenly, a businessman appeared onscreen and a crackly voice beamed "I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question." The scene shifted to a man in a field wiping his head. "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" the slide shifted to the same man getting attacked by a massive bald eagle "No, says the man in Washington! It belongs to the poor!"

It shifted again, this time a massive hand outstretched from the heavens with a scooped palm asthe man tried to push it away "No, says the man in the Vatican! It belongs to God!". Then finally a McCarthyist scene of a hammer and sickle pursuing the man "No, says the man in Moscow! It belongs to everyone!" Does this man truly hold such a view of the world? Then it shifted back to the slide of Andrew Ryan.

"I rejected those answers. Instead I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose..." The projector furled up. "Rapture!" I was staring into the past and the future at the same time; neon lit skyscrapers amongst crabs and squids! Beautiful signs and ornate glass tunnels! What a wondrous place this must be!

"A city where the artist would not fear the censor!" the voice droned in one ear and out the other as I stared at the art deco sculptures in awe! "Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality!" I saw a man in a diving suit repairing one of the glass tunnels, even! "Where the great would not be constrained by the small!" Underwater ads flickered in the distance!

"And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well!" I could not have named it anything better; such a marvelous place! My eyes darted back and forth as I heard radio chatter in the distance. "The lighthouse is all lit up like hellfire, sounds like some sort of plane crash."

"We're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. How could it?" a squeaky voice trembled back. "I dunno, you'd best get over there. And be quick about it! The splicers are coming!" the first voice commanded back. "You gotta be kidding, how do you know someone's even coming?" the second one whimpered. "'Cause we got a bathysphere on the way! That means we've got company!"

The bathysphere passed under some arches which read in order "All good things of Earth flow into the city" the Y in the word "city" flickered then broke off. A bit unsettling to see the last bit of a beautiful place break off, perhaps a bit ironic. Finally, I made it to the station greeted by an ad for "Telekinesis Plasmid" which had a slogan of "Mind over matter! Free samples at Dandy Dental!" I could not help but feel a bit uneasy as the bathysphere rose to the top, bubbles churning about again.


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen Paradise

BioShock: Undersea Eden

Chapter 3: Fallen Paradise

"Just one more minute" the same squeaky voice noted. "'Sphere, sphere's comin' up now!" "Johnny, security's bangin' off all over! Get a move on!" the harsh ending reverberated through the halls. I looked out through the window as I approached the surface. I could barely make out what was going on. There were two people outside; one of them the squeaky voiced "Johnny" and the other a woman with meat hooks. My blood ran cold.

"Please lady, I didn't mean no trespass. Just don't hurt me! Just let me go! You can keep my gun!" he whimpered out. Unhinged, the woman bolted towards him; stabbing him in the chest! He gurgled on his blood as she proceeded to carve into him! I began to hyperventilate, I was trapped in here; what if she found me and gutted me like a fish?!

Finally done with her butchering; she tossed him into the water like a dead fish. Then she fixed her eyes on me. The woman sighed with a crazed sense of rejoicing. "Is it someone new?" The lights flickered; and I finally saw her. She looked like a horrendous mix between several cancer patients and burn victims rolled into one; burnt flesh, distorted tissue, and monstrous tumors. There was no hope for me; I was a sitting duck.

She leaped onto the bathysphere with superhuman agility! I scurried around desperately for a weapon. Nothing, not a damn thing. There's only a service radio in here, and it definitely doesn't have the stopping power to take her down. What I wouldn't give for a six-shooter right about now! Sparks flew as she began to tear open the hull! I shielded my eyes, just wanting to get it over with and then....

I saw her jump off and scurry away. Why would she do such a thing? "Would you kindly pick up that short wave radio?" someone called through the radio. Goddamn, I've never been happier to hear someone right about now! I hoisted the radio out of the socket and the voice went on in a thick Irish accent "I don't know how you survived that plane crash; but I've never been the one to question providence. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive. Now keep on moving, we're gonna need to get you to higher ground."

An Irishman named Atlas? That's a new one. Fine, I'll roll with it. "Take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere, I won't leave you twistin' in the wind." The bathysphere door creaked open, and the shutters covering the windows lowered. It didn't take long to realize a grim fact: This place died some time ago.

The floors were riddled with protestor's signs. Baggage was stacked up beyond all measure. The traveling schedule was marked with only "canceled" on every departure time. People wanted to get out, and here I was going in. What the hell happened here?

The woman's voice echoed throughout the hallway. Singing "If I didn't care..." in a broken and creepy tone. She breathed heavily "I'll wrap you in a sheet!" There was no sanity left in this woman. Atlas knew that from the start; but what was I gonna do? I trembled in my Christmas sweater; knowing it could only protect me from the cold but not from death.

The radio went off again "We're gonna need to draw her outta hidin', but you're gonna have to trust me".With little choice, I pressed on ahead. The TV monitors ahead fizzled out; leaving me in near darkness. So much for paradise.

There was still a spotlight ahead, shown on the rubble ahead of me. I had to scale over a pillar that had fallen on its side. However, when I approached the pillar; the woman leaped down in front of me! "Just a bit further" the radio chattered. Suddenly; mechanical drones with propellers stormed from the ceiling; armed with machine guns. An alarm began to blare. They proceeded to fire directly at her! "How do you like that, sister?!" She quickly scaled the walls to run, screaming the entire way!

I jumped over the pillar and cautiously approached the rubble. "Now, would you kindly find a crowbar or something?" again in a thick Irish accent. There was a toolbox there, and a pipe wrench; good enough. I grabbed the pipe wrench "Forged in Rapture" it had written on the handle. "Bloody splicers sealed Johnny in before they... Goddamn splicers!" Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be using this for something other than fixing pipes?

It looked like the rubble could be smashed with a quick swing. Naturally; I swung the wrench at it! Got some of it; but I had to duck under the rest. After I got up; I was in front of a large staircase. The first thing I noticed, aside from the beautiful art deco style, was the burning couch at the top. A man screamed at me as he kicked the couch down!

I leaped out of the way as the man ran off! With my wrench; I walked up the stairs, cautiously. "I didn't touch her!" he shrieked in insanity, attempting to beat me with his flashlight! But, I had the advantage and smacked him in the head with the wrench! He slumped to the ground and moaned a bit. He was disfigured like that woman at the station. This must be what Atlas calls "Splicers".

I checked around for a bit. Trash cans full of potato chips and crème cakes. A scale model of the city with a plaque saying "One man's vision. Mankind's salvation". I looked at the airlock to the glass tunnel hallway. The switch was on the fritz. There were no other tools back there, I was screwed.

Then a mechanical clank. "My Daddy's smarter than Einstein, stronger than Hercules, and lights a fire with a snap of his fingers! Are you as good as my Daddy, mister? Not if you don't visit at the Gatherer's Garden you aren't! Smart Daddies get spliced at the garden!" Strange, but it got my attention. I looked up and saw a massive sign. Looked like an ad, featuring people zapping light bulbs with their fingers to turn them on; sort of like the ads in the station. I walked upstairs near the second floor balcony and saw what they meant by the Gatherer's Garden.

It was a vending machine that dispensed what looked like a transparent jar of sorts; with some sort of red goo inside it, along with a hypodermic needle. There was a marquee on the vending machine that said "Electro Bolt". Curiously enough, I jammed the needle into the jar. The luminescent red goo wasn't exactly the most comforting. I held up my arm; right at the wrist in front of those freaky chains.

I was always afraid of needles, and they said anticipation is the worst part. So, I thrust the needle into my wrist as my hands began to pulse with electrical bolts. "Steady now, your genetic code is being rewritten. Just hold on and everything will be all right!" I panicked, hobbling back a few paces. My body was crushing itself; and I couldn't take it anymore. I lost control and fell off the balcony, making a small thud in the carpet; blacking out.

My eyesight was fuzzy at first; but then I saw them. The splicers. Two of them, wearing ballroom masks. One of them prodded me with a piece of piping"This little fish looks like he just got his cherry popped! Wonder if he's still got some ADAM on him." Suddenly, a low, rumbling moan caught the two off guard! "You hear that! Let's bug!" One of the Splicers said and trotted off. "Weak, you're a weak chopper!" The other one taunted back. "This little fish ain't worth toeing it with no Big Daddy." the first one yelled back. "Yellow, always have been!" the second one shouted. Finally, he stared into my eyes, disgusting as all hell would be. "You'll be no better off with Metal Daddy, little fish. See you floating in the briny!" and he scurried off.

I still couldn't move. Another moan, sounds like a whale if you ask me. A massive, metal juggernaut was hobbling towards me. A Frankenstein's monster of underwater exploration and pure muscle; an underwater tank with a blood-soaked drill. It stepped back a bit though, it was escorting someone; it seemed.

A tiny girl with a needle scampered in front of it. Here eyes had a deathly glow. "Look Mr. Bubbles, it's an angel!" She began to point with the needle "I can see light coming from his belly". Still can't move, but I wriggled a bit. "Wait a minute, he's still breathing." she stepped back again then calmed the metal monster down. "It's all right, I know he'll be an angel soon". A slight chill went through my body, knowing that all this was just part of routine down here.


	4. Chapter 4: Fistful of Lightning

Chapter 4: Fistful of Lightning

I stumbled to my feet, dizzy as all hell. "You all right, boyo?" Atlas asked me. Bolts of lightning streamed through my palms, so I can't say for sure. If I asked my doctor, he'd probably give me a funny look. "First time plasmid's a real kick from a mule, but there's nothin' like a fistful of lightnin' now is there?" I'm not sure how I'd interpret that.

I could probably jump-start that frayed switch that powered the airlock. I pointed my index finger at the switch and thrust my arm a bit. A surge of blueish lightning sprouted from my fingers! The switch seemed to activate, finally raising the airlock.

The glass tunnel was very ornate; quite a beautiful structure I must say. I looked out the glass and saw where the rest of the plane went. Parts of the plane, broken off I gather, zoomed right at the tunnel! Upon collison, it shattered the tunnel's glass, and it was only a matter of time until implosion! I had to get out!

I climbed through the wreckage, noticing the girl and the diving beast on the other side. She was walking with a sad gait, guiding the monster along. I could not see any love nor life in those many portholes. I fell out the other side, water was pounding on the walls pretty hard now. Fuck, what do I do now?! Only one way out, guess it's better than drowning or ending up like those flopping , doesn't stop from making me feel like one.

The airlock opened right up and I zipped through! Safe for now....more like safer. I whipped out my wrench. The room I was in was dark and barren, save for a few mattresses and corpses. That and this weird booth, advertised as the "Vita-Chamber". I looked inside and saw dancing bolts of electricity. I guess I would be revitalized after I received several hundred volts of electricity but I wasn't interested in finding out.

Something scraped the ground! "Splicer!" Atlas shouted. "Give 'em the combo! Zap them, then whack 'em! One-two punch! Remember that, one-two punch!" I dashed into the main corridor and there he was! "Leave me alone!" he screamed at me; flailing a large section of piping! He took a swing at me, but I was quicker! I shocked him, sending streams of lightning all throughout his body! Finally, I clocked him with the wrench!

After that mess, I heard another Splicer open up a door to a nearby room. "I'm not a bad person!", he bellowed! Again, zapped and whacked the guy. So, they're both physically and mentally disfigured; it seems. But; I'm missing some things here. What caused this disfiguring?

I had to walk up some steps for a bit; and then I found myself at a courtyard, watched over by an art deco angel. It apparently led to an apartment complex; stacked up pretty high. It looked just like an outdoor one would; with fountains and plants. Do these people ever miss the topside or the sunshine?

Suddenly, more Splicer chatter. "T-tell Ryan I'm sorry, I won't do it again...please no..they wouldn't- no! An elevator exploded and shot to the ground! Out of the rubble; another crazed Splicer. The man was weak and on fire; but still enough to crave blood. "Call the cops on me?!" he lunged at me! It proved too much; because he flopped on the ground, moaning a bit.

I walked into the vestibule and saw lines of busted elevators. Only one worked. Well, I guess higher ground is good enough. I got in and pressed the button up. Staring out the protective guard; I saw the beauty that once was. Banners of the Rapture values; such as creativity and independence displayed boldly as ever.

"Listen, I've got a family." Atlas radioed me. "I need to get them out of here, but the Splicers have cut me off." I saw one of them banging on an apartment door. "If you could, maybe just maybe, reach them in Neptune's Bounty....I know you must feel like the unluckiest man in the world but you're the only one hope I'll ever see my family alive again. Go to Neptune's Bounty; find my family, please." The chatter faded. I do not know this man, Atlas; can I trust him? Well, it's either him or the Splicers....I can't believe what I'm doing now.

I managed to get to the top floor, the elevator opening up without a problem. I heard an out of tune song, a woman judging by the sound. I checked around the corner and saw a long corridor to this place known as "The Kashmir Restaurant". On the shadows was a female Splicer prodding at a baby carriage. She broke from her tune, "Wait; is this happening before and not...now? Why aren't you here? When was it when you were so nice and warm? Why can't mommy put you to her breast and feel your teeth?" I inched forward a bit as she looked over, spotting me. She screamed at me, and I had to take her down.

I had to take the baby; it could still be safe. I looked over at the carriage and my face grew cold. There was only a gun inside. Atlas explained to me "Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds...we couldn't handle it. Best friends butcherin' one another. Babies strangled in cribs. The whole city went to hell."

So that's what it was. Something about these plasmids caused this disfigurement and insanity. Was that going to happen to me as well? Am I going to become one of these raging lunatics as well? What the hell do I do?

I kept going into the Kashmir Restaurant. A phonograph was playing "If I didn't care...", much like the splicer at the station. It was sort naïve; such a happy song amidst all the bloodshed. I heard more Splicers. A female voice, "I'll do what I want, it's my ADAM. I earned it!" Then a male, muddled at first; then "Brenda, open the damn door!" It was coming from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs to find the source of the commotion. Sure enough, a male Splicer. This one was wearing a mask. He leered at me before shouting "Give me my ADAM!" and dashed towards me! I took my pistol out and shot a single bullet; right at the Splicer's head. The mask flew off, and the Splicer was done for. I had only handled a gun once a long time ago, but for whatever reason I was capable of making calm, quick, shots. Guess it comes natural to me, but it's sort of terrifying.

But "Brenda" was still there, shut behind an automatic door. "What's the big idea, Charlie? Charlie?" She opened the door. "Charlie, where you gone?!" She noticed "Charlie's" body. "No! Charlie..." Then she was overcome with a primal rage! She whipped out a gun and flicked the hammer with her palm. I ducked out behind an overturned table!

She kept firing, muttering insane nonsense all the while. Only a fistful of lightning could take this one down! I zapped her with Electro Bolt and fired several rounds at her! No head wounds; but she still went down easily. Good God; what a frightening position to be in. Fending off against crazed drug addicts with murderous intentions...What was I to do?

There's gotta be a way out. I looked around the ruined restaurant. I saw what looked like a tape recorder nearby on one of the tables. I played it; "Another New Year's, another night alone. I'm out, and you're stuck in Hephaestus...working. Imagine my surprise. Well, just guess I'll have another drink...here's a toast to Diane McClintock. One of the silliest girls in all of Rapture. Silly enough to fall in love with Andrew Ryan...Silly enough to..."

The voice was cut off by a loud blast! Splicers on the recording were causing mayhem! "Long live Atlas! Death to Ryan!" I heard a couple of them in the background. Then it switched back to her "what...what happened...I'm bleeding...oh, God..what's happening?" The recorder switched off. I looked around the restaurant again. This place was consumed by a war among the people; and judging from the large neon "happy New Year 1959", I stumbled upon the fallout.


End file.
